


Dancing with Fire

by nek0zawakun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: When you are young and alone you do not ask questions of the person who lends you a helping hand. You take it and move on. Lu did not hesitate a moment when a man with stern face extended his hand to her. Her small hand slipped into his with such ease, as if he was always meant to be there and hold her hand. Without a word she followed him away from the place she used to call her home.If you cannot tame the fire then dance with it...
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The beginning

Lu heard a loud laughter coming from the beautiful, large garden. She crept through the bushes and hid behind the trees as she made her way to the source of noise. The girl pushed her long hair behind her ears and peeked. There were three people next to a large fountain: two girls and one boy. Even though Lu never spoke to them she knew very well who they were. Princess Azula and Prince Zuko and their friend Mai; all Lu could do was watch them from afar and admire their friendship.

"Hey, it's you again." Azula yelled pointing at the girl. Lu froze and felt blush cover her cheeks. She turned around and quickly started running away but in no time Azula caught her and pushed her to the ground.

Zuko and Mai caught up and stood next to two girls. Azula gracefully sat on Lu's back with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Caught our peeping Tom!" she stated feeling proud of her words and actions. Zuko eyed his sister then his gaze fell upon the girl beneath her. She was struggling to get away, but not a word escaped her lips.

"Azula, leave her alone." He said suddenly feeling sorry for the girl. Azula slowly turned her head and looking at her brother.

"Zuko, your kindness will kill you." the she grunted but stood up. She grabbed Lu and pulled her to her feet. The girl was shorter than Azula and smaller in every way.

"I agree with Zuko," said Mai, whose face always flushed at the sight of the young Prince. Azula glared at the two with a deep feeling of betrayal lingering in her eyes.

"Whatever." She said angrily as she shook Lu. "But if I catch you snooping again, you will go straight to my father." It was a threat full of meaning behind it. Lu was released but she didn't run away.

"I wasn't peeping," she finally said quietly, not looking at anyone. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You dare to talk back?" young Azula screamed and slapped the girl across the face, leaving a burning red mark on the delicate pale skin.

"Azula!" Zuko yelled grabbing his sister's hand. "Stop it." she pulled away from Zuko and glared at him.

Lu held onto her cheek but didn't cry. Her eyes narrowed and filled with fury. Nobody could tell what was happening but, in an instant, a large fruit from the tree where the children stood fell on Azula's head and broke, covering the princess with sweet juice. The girl screamed in pain but fruits kept falling and falling on top of her. Small rocks rose from the ground and were added to the attack. Lu's hair floated around her head as if many invisible hands held it up.

Azula rushed from place to place but wherever she went she could not avoid the fallen fruits. Prince Zuko and Mai watched with silent amusement as cold and composed Azula threw fire punches at the fruits. Zuko's gaze glided to Lu. His heart skipped a beat and eyes widened when he saw a smirk playing on her lips. Her fingers were tense as if she was putting all her strength into tensing them in an unnatural way. The more she twitched her small fingers the more fruits were aimed at Azula.

"You..." he mumbled. "It's you!" he half yelled. "Stop it."

Her eyes shot open. Hands froze and relaxed making all the fruits in the air freeze and drop on the ground. She took a step back, knowing that she was going to be punished for what she did. Lu overstepped the boundary. She made a gesture to Zuko and Mai, but neither of them understood what it meant. In a puff of smoke, Lu disappeared.

"That little..." Azula hissed glaring. "If I see her again, I'll..."

But she didn't. None of them saw the girl again.

Seven years have passed since the accident until one day General Iroh introduced a young female to Prince Zuko in whom young man recognised the girl...

A soft tap on the door and a scent of Jasmine penetrating thick metal, flowing through every small opening separating General Iroh from the guest. The old man smiled knowing exactly who was at the door. The door opened slightly allowing a shadow to slip into the room. The room filled with the scent of blossoming Jasmine flowers and a fresh spring breeze, making some members of the crew almost uncomfortable. Iroh's nostrils twitched as he inhaled the familiar scent. The girl silently leaned against the wall waiting for Iroh to finish and spare some time for her.

"Lu, welcome back." the man said smiling widely. His warm smile always made her heart beat faster. General Iroh was a special man in her left. He was the man who took her away and raised her when no one would spare a glance at an orphan at the warzone.

Lu bowed respectfully. "Thank you." She replied with a small smile. "I have news."

"About the Avatar?" he asked narrowing his eyes and gesturing for the crew to leave his headquarters. She nodded. "Zuko needs to hear this as well" he sighed. "As you know, he likes to hear the news first."

Lu nodded knowing too well. After two years of Zuko's exile, she got to know well. Zuko was famous for his short temper and rush decisions. She always wondered why Iroh decided to dedicate himself to travelling with Zuko during his exile, but deep inside she always knew the answer. Lu Ten – her named brother, who died Ba Sing Se was the answer to that. Iroh rang a small bell and one of the servants appeared like a genie. General asked him to invite Prince Zuko to his headquarters.

Zuko did not take long. His gaze fell on Lu, who stood beside his uncle with her hands resting on the table. She returned his gaze without a word. Zuko closed the door and leaned on it. Iroh poured a cup of jasmine tea and handed Zuko a cup.

"What is it uncle? You surely did not call me here to have tea?" he asked irritably.

"Prince Zuko, you are not in the mood today?" old man asked in a mocking way. Zuko didn't answer. General Iroh always made fun of most of his actions, but it never stopped the old man from supporting his nephew.

"Uncle you know I was training."

Iroh nodded. "As I always say: the true strength is in the mind, not in physical power." Iroh smiled in his usual manner, but Zuko did not share his wisdom.

"So, what did you want?"

"Lu came back from her mission. She has news about the Avatar." Iroh gestured at the girl. Lu looked up at Zuko, their eyes met again, and she felt a strange unpleasant tingle in her chest.

"Rumour has it that the new Avatar was waken." She said looking away.

"And? That's it?" Zuko did not sound thrilled.

"What did you expect?" Iroh asked seriously. "People fear talking about this, especially if they feel the Fire Nation nearby."

"You sent her to find out..." Zuko was interrupted.

"And she did." Iroh protested. Old man shook his head lightly at the impatience and ignorance of his nephew.

"Excuse me," Lu raised her hand and looked nonchalantly, "Maybe I should leave?"

Zuko glared at her highly but did not reply. He marched to the door and kicked it open, making a grand exit.

"Sometimes he acts like such a child." Iroh smiled.

"He wasn't always like." Lu said quietly looking at the open door.

"A lot has changed. Circumstances are different now and so is Zuko," Iron sighed deep in thoughts. Lu stood up and made her way to the door. "Now, Lu," she froze and turned around. "Why don't we share that special tea of yours? I am suddenly feeling rather thirsty." He said cheerfully. Lu smiled. She loved his character. She loved this man as much as she would love a mother and a father put together. Lu nodded and walked to a cabinet where Iroh stored tea ceremony equipment.

"When will you share your secret of making tea?" he asked playfully trying to take a sneak peak of what she was doing.

Lu chuckled. "The secret is green tea leaves, jasmine flowers, bergamot and magic." She chuckled at her own silly reply. Iroh placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded. Moist and comforting aroma of tea filled the room. Iroh dimmed the light in the fireplace as he sat down in one of the dark red velvet chairs. Lu handed him one of the cups and took one for herself. Old man sniffed the tea and melted into the armchair. "The aroma is heavenly!"

Lu laughed quietly and took a sip of the team. It was great.

"May I have your permission to use secret scrolls in the library, please?" she asked looking at the dancing fire. Iroh looked at her surprised. "Lu," he started softly "we may not be blood related, but you are my daughter, and my daughter has the rights as all the other members of the royal family." He said seriously. The girl smiled feeling familiar warmth spread through her body, and she knew too well that tea was not the reason for it.

***

Prince Zuko threw another fire punch at one of the two soldiers he chose to train with. They were the strongest opponents on the entire ship, excluding General Iroh. Zuko threw punch after punch, blast after blast and still did not feel satisfaction. He wanted to be stronger, but he knew he was missing something. Something was blocking his mind from opening to the possibilities. "If you only have your strength - you are weak." His uncle's words flew threw his mind almost causing him to lose concentration. "The true strength comes from your mind, Prince Zuko."

"I know that!" he raged throwing uncontrollable fire blast at his subordinates.


	2. Every little thing

Lu walked past tall bookcase filled with old books and ancient scrolls. They were dusty and looked like they haven't been used for centuries. She inhaled the scent of old paper and dust. It was a comforting smell which settled her mind. The scrolls she looked for belonged to the Crown family of the Fire Nation, a lot of them collected by General Iroh himself. She smiled, suddenly remembering the first time she met Lu Ten. His dark eyes stared in her green ones as if they were having an eye battle. She remembered his big gentle hands petting her head and pinching her chubby cheeks, his loud laughter and appetite for life. Lu winced.

She traced the books with her fingertips, loving the tingly sensation that sent through her body. With a soft smile she made her way up the wooden ladder and looked carefully at the book names. Most of the books were so old that the names could not be read, so she had to take them out and read the title page. When her interest was satisfied, Lu piled the books and scrolls in one hand and used the other one to help herself get down. The ladder shook and all the books fell down causing the girl to lose her balance. A small yelp escaped her lips as she prepared herself for the fall not bothering to brace herself to land accurately. She closed her eyes preparing to feel solid floor under her feet.

Lu opened her eyes to see Prince Zuko standing next to the bookshelves. He held the ladder with one hand, the other rested on his waist.

"Thank you." she said sighing, as she jumped down next to Zuko.

"Are you an idiot?" Zuko asked passionlessly watching as she dusted herself.

"Perhaps." Lu quickly picked up all the books and balanced them on one hand. She stood straight and looked at the young man in front of her. They were the same age, but he was not much taller than her. Zuko returned her gaze, showing her the fire that danced in his eyes. Lu looked at his face, studying his scar intently. Although it was a mark of an outcast, Lu saw no shame in it.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He hated when people stared at his face; it was always his scar that they looked at: the scar which gave him away as an exiled prince.

"Stop staring at me." He hissed under his breath. Lu shrugged.

"I ask for your forgiveness, Prince Zuko." She bowed her head lightly showing a sign of submission.

"Uncle was looking for you." Zuko folded his arms on his chest and scanned Lu from head to toes, pointing out her features as if it was his first time seeing them. Lu nodded and made her way to the door.

"I didn't say you can leave." Zuko's voice snaked into her ears. Lu stopped and turned around.

"Although I am not a member of the royal family, I am not your servant, Prince Zuko," she stated. "And if anyone can tell me what to do, it would be your uncle."

He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step closer.

"Is that so?" he asked and swiftly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Their eyes met. The battle began as they stood in silence gazing into each other's eyes. Zuko held her chin firmly, although Lu made no attempts to free herself.

"In fact, I am somewhat...you cousin? So that makes me...family?" Lu's lips barely moved ask she whispered those words unable to hide her grin.

Zuko glared at her, annoyance clearly showing on his face. He leaned closer, bringing his face centimetres away from Lu's. Lu didn't budge, although a sudden wave of uncomfortableness washed over her. She didn't say a word, but her eyes widened as Zuko's lips moved closer. Exiled prince smirked. There was something so satisfying making Lu flustered. Zuko took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Hot air brushed her lips but did not hurt. It was unusually tender caress. Lu's hands shot to his chest and pushed the prince away lightly, but Zuko held her tighter. A smirk creeped on his face.

"How rare, Lu," he whispered into his ear. "You are flustered. I like it."

Lu did not answer. She waited patiently for Zuko to stop. He breathed into her ear for a while longer until his grip was loosened, allowing Lu to slip away. Zuko turned on his heels and marched out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving her in complete darkness. Lu sighed and leaned on the bookshelf, she looked at the door waiting for eyes to get used to the darkness. Her tied hair loosened and fell on her shoulders. A sudden feeling of sadness washed over her. Prince Zuko once again occupied her mind.

***

Lu walked back to the ship thanking the Avatar that this colony was not considered mainland of the Fire Nation. The way back laid through the garden where once upon a time little Lu avenged Azula. Lu winced brushing the thought away as if it was an annoying fly. She moved fast with a bag behind her back. Her silent footsteps caught no attention. The last thing she wanted was to be stopped by one of soldiers and be pulled into a chat or worse of all a flirt.

She exhaled with relief when she finally made it to the ship. It looked like all supplies have been restored and the ship was setting sail. She made her way to her quarters which were located near General Iroh's. She felt the ship move and another wave of relief filled her chest. She dropped the bag with books and scrolls on the table and looked around the room. Faint

It didn't take long for Lu to return to the ship. She quickly made her way to her room which was located right next to General Iroh's quarters. She opened the door and walked in quietly, placed the book on the table. Light was filling in the room so she closed the curtains. Lu looked around her room; her eyes were slowly adjusting to sudden darkness. Faint ray of light penetrated the room through closed curtains, creating a mysterious atmosphere inside the room.

Lu loved the room. When Prince Zuko was exiled, and Iroh decided to travel with his nephew, he did not pressure Lu to come along, but Iroh knew she would. When her travel was confirmed, Iroh made sure to prepare comfortable quarters for his named daughter. "You are a warrior, but you are also a woman" he said, and Lu did not argue.

The room was could not be considered luxurious, but it has its charm and all the necessities important for Lu. Her most favourite item in the room were the bookshelves filled with books and scrolls which Iroh handpicked for her. He insisted on thick, heavy red velvet curtains, which reminded her of the ones she had in the palace. Red was not her favourite colour but she could object to the colours of Fire Nation. Sometimes she wondered what the room would look like if she decorated it herself and the only thing that came to her was – forest. The room would look like a forest.

Lu dropped on the armchair and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. She looked at the opposite wall thinking about the rumours that spread among the fire nation about The Dragon of the West and herself. The rumour had it that their relationship was much closer than step father and daughter. Lu shivered brushing away the nasty thoughts. She knew exactly where the rumours have started but did nothing to prove anyone wrong. She did not care. She always knew that she never had anyone closer than General Iroh and Lu Ten.

"I need to pull myself together," she said getting up and walking towards the mirror. "What is this memoir of a sad housewife?" Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin was almost glowing in the dark causing a wave of a annoyance to rise inside her. Last time she decided to go for a swim, her skin burned so badly, they had to make a stop at the nearest port and get her treatment. Needless to say – Zuko was furious.

She made a silly face at herself and rubbed her chin.

"No matter how I look at it...I just don't look like the people of fire," she stated out loud. "Or any other nation for that matter."

She brought her face closer to the mirror studying the features. "Am I a lizard?"

A knock at the door made her jump. Lu turned around and stared at the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and a small head popped in. "General Iroh wishes to see you." the boy mumbled not looking at her. "Thank you. I will see him now." Lu replied, and the boy rushed to disappear. She wondered if he feared her. "Definitely a lizard."

***

"Come in Lu." General Iroh paced back and forth in his room. Zuko was already there, supporting one of the walls with his weight. Iroh seemed deep in thought, as if something was bothering him. "As you know, it is a difficult time for everyone. People are waiting for the new Avatar to appear and restore the peace. Avatar is the saviour of all. He will bring balance to Earth and..."

"Uncle!" Zuko interrupted impatiently. "Get to the point."

Iroh shook his head at his nephew's impatience.

"The point is: we can trust no one." Iroh said looking from one face to another. He was serious and determined.

"Even you uncle?" Zuko did not hesitate to throw a sarcastic remark. Lu shook her head wondering when Zuko because this bitter and unstable teenager.

Iroh smirked.

"Even me."

Zuko opened his mouth to make a remark but didn't. His gaze travelled to Lu who was barely holding her and trying not to chuckle. His eyes narrowed glaring at the girl. She bit her lower lip suffocating the laughter inside her. The last thing she was to get into another argument with the prince.

Iroh smiled turning away. Lu's thoughts were written all over her face. "Ahhh, youth." She sing-sang. "I remember when I was young..." Iroh started another one of his famous stories but Zuko did not let him continue.

"Uncle, make a point!"

"Prince Zuko," Lu raised her hand, a habit she had since she was young. When she was with a group of people, she always raised her hand to her chest before speaking. "The point was already made."

"I wasn't talking to you Liu."

"My name is Lu." She straightened up glaring at him. "And I've decide to put my footprint in this conversation, because someone," she looked at him meaningfully "was once again using his backside instead of his head." She did not normally allow herself to speak with Zuko in that tone, but lately his arrogance was getting on her nerves.

Zuko was raging.

"Is that really your name?" he crossed his arms on his chest and snickered. "Because I thought it was whatever the hell uncle wanted it to be."

Lu took a step closer glaring Zuko. Lu's eyes narrowed as anger kept rising inside her.

"Perhaps if you listened for once in your entire life, instead of throwing yourself into swamp of stupidity, you would not end up making a fool of yourself. But no! Prince Zuko would not do something so predictable, he'd leave it to us mere servants." Lu did not mean to snap back as she did, but once the words escaped her lips, she regretted them.

"Why you..." Zuko slowly approached her with a dangerous look in his eyes. He was ready to charge at Lu. She took a step closer, extending her arm and lifting a basin with water, which General Iroh used to wash his hands. If Zuko threw fire at her, she would not hesitate to cool him down.

General Iroh watched two young people in amusement. He made himself comfortable at the table and heated some more jasmine tea. He followed closed the actions of the two young people, as if he was watching a performance.

"Me? What about me?" Lu hissed back at the prince.

"Are you asking for a fight?" fire appeared in Zuko's hands ready to be used any moment. Lu brought the basin closer.

"Bring it on." She took a fighting stance. "I can take you."

The situation was heating up. Iroh stood up and quickly brought himself between the two.

"Calm down." He said to both. "And please don't make a mess in my room. This conversation was meant to make you two think about something important, but it seems like no progress was made." He shook his head with fake disappointment.

Zuko and Lu glared at each other but stopped. The basin softly landed back on its place and Zuko stopped the fire in his fists.

"You need to learn how to understand each other," he said rubbing his chin. "Without understanding you will not be able to compliment each other in a fight." Iroh sighed but suddenly a thought came to his mind. "I've got it! You two must spend more time with each other! That way you will learn to communicate in a complimentary way."

"What?!" the two yelled in a unison.

"I refuse, Uncle." Zuko crossed his arms on his chest.

"I've never thought I will say this, but I agree with Prince Zuko," Lu added.

Iroh saddened. "I see," he shook his head in disappointment. "I guess you are right," Lu and Zuko stared at him surprised, normally Iroh would pester for longer. "You don't need to need to get better and master the power of mind, Prince Zuko," he said turning to the Prince. "And you don't need to improve your understanding of the fire element," he looked at Lu. "Not to mentioned, you definitely don't need each other to capture the Avatar..."

Zuko groaned in annoyance. He understood well what the old man was hinting at and could not disagree.

"Okay, fine." Zuko straightened up. "I hope you know what you are doing,"

"I do. Lu, do you have anything to add?" Iroh asked, but Lu shook her head. "

"Then you two should do and get to know each other better. Two years on a ship together and you have never even sat down to talk to each other." Iroh smiled widely. Zuko groaned again and stormed out.

"Infuriated as always."

"He is young." Lu said carefully.

"You are young too. As a matter of fact, you two are the same age." Iroh replied. "But sometimes I wonder why is it only you who acts it?"

Lu didn't reply straight away.

"Circumstances."

*Indeed...circumstances...*


	3. Lullaby

When Lu returned to her room, it was already dark. The ship glided through the waters smoothly, gently rocking it. It was a well-equipped construction, with everything that could possibly be needed on a long voyage, yet not good enough as war ship. The fire king was "kind" enough to provide his exiled son with the minimum. Lu dropped on the bed allowing her body to finally relax and ease from the tension. The only time when she could really be at peace was when she was alone, but she assumed it was the case for everyone. Her hand automatically touched the red ribbon on her neck. Ever since she could remember herself the ribbon was always with her. She often wondered where it came from and what it meant but she could not connect it with any of her almost non-existent memories. One time she asked General Iroh about it, but he shook his head looking almost guilty. All he knew that it was on her when he found her. Lu did not speak of it again.

The girl sighed and pulled off her clothes, keeping only the undergarments on. She took one of the scrolls and opened it. The scroll belonged to the Earth Nation, Lu didn't want to think about the ways it was obtained by the Fire Nation. The war which lasted for one hundred years was devastating. It destroyed and exhausted so many people. Every time Lu thought about it, her inside clenched to the point where she could no longer breathe. The scroll summarized some of rare earth bending techniques. Lu wondering if she would be able to put them in practice. She moved the objects with her mind, but she could not summon elements. She did not share the same spirit with the earth as the benders. She did not feel the elements the same way. Her connection to Earth was different. She couldn't understand it yet, but she knew one day she will. Lu took out a small bag with soil and soured it on the table. She took a deep breath and tried to summon the earth from the depth of soul, not a grain of soil moved. Lu sighed and raised her hand causing the soil grains to rise and form a ball. Every move was controlled with her mind. It was exhausting at times.

The time passed quickly as she trained her senses to "earth bend", when she looked up from the scroll the time was past midnight. Her eyes stung from continuous concentration and she rubbed them trying to get rid of the unpleasant feeling. She stood up and walked to the window. The need for fresh air was vital. She opened the window widely, allowing cool night air to enter the room. Sea breeze played with her hair and caressed her face. "Almost like Lu Ten's hand," she whispered with a small smile playing on her lips.

Silence finally filled the room as the girl fell asleep, occasionally interrupted by quiet whimper like noises.

A couple of minutes later a shadow slipped into her room through the open window. It leaned over the sleeping girl and a pair of burning golden eyes looked at her with furious intensity.

***

_"Once upon a time, on a small island, lived a tribe of people known as Solis, people of the sun, people with hair of fire. Their homeland was located between Earth and Water Kingdoms, but only the Avatar knew the exact destination. No outside has ever except the Avatar has ever set foot in their homeland and no one ever left it. People of Solis praised and prayed to the Sun, as their God and protector, they believed that the Sun was the one who granted them life and once every year, they performed a sacred ritual. In other words – a sacrifice._

_A little girl whose hair was brighter than fire itself and eyes greener than baby leaves was chosen to carry the honour of being the sacrifice. The ritual itself took place in the beginning of spring – the period when everything came to life and the remainder of winter disappeared._

_The name of the sacrifice was always announced one week before the sacred ritual. Nobody knew the reason for this tradition, but no one dared to question the elders. For a family whose child was chosen for the ritual a greater honour did not exist._

_The child would be taken away and kept in the darkness for six days and six nights; the child would be fed, bathed and rubbed with special essential oils the scent of which was never the same. In the early morning of the 7th day, the child would finally be taken outside, its eyes would be covered with a..."_

Lu jumped from the bed at the sound of something dropping near the bed. She looked up to see Zuko

"I don't understand what power uncle sees in you." he said in his usual manner. "You can't even sense when someone is next to you."

Lu decided not to argue. Zuko was simply being himself. She picked up the book Zuko dropped and placed a bookmark between the pages. She closed it loudly and looked at the pile of papers Zuko left on her desk.

"What are these?" she questioned, but answer wasn't needed. She could tell they were old maps and notes.

"Look through these, tell me if you notice anything interesting." Zuko said and made himself comfortable on Lu's bed. She raised her eyebrows but once again decided not to argue. She ran her hand through her hair pushing it out of her face. Zuko closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

"Are you planning to stay here?" she questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Zuko simply nodded. Lu sighed heavily and sat at the table. Her eyes were rested but still hurt. She opened one of the drawers and took out large round glasses. They looked hideous on her, but she had no choice. Resting her eyes was more important.

"At least tell what these are for."

"These are ancient maps. They contain the information of all the birth places of Avatar along with some other details that came along..." he trailed off.

"Details that come along?" Lu shook her head.

"You know what I mean." He replied. Lu sighed again but nodded.

"Wake me up when you finish." He said never opening his eyes.

"Must you stay here?" she questioned after a couple of minutes, but Zuko didn't reply, he was already asleep.

The room was silent, but atmosphere did not feel uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was to study a pile of old maps and handwritten notes at four in the morning, but partially she felt obliged. Asking her to help must have been a great deal for the prince. He hated asking for help. Lu stretched and started reading the maps, occasionally making notes which she would later give to Prince Zuko. She glanced at the man on her bed from time, but he did not move the slightest.

***

The last piece of paper was finally placed on top of the neat pile and Lu stretched feeling tired but satisfied. Her body ached and stomach rumbled demanding to be fed. It was past eight o'clock in the morning and crew's voice could be heard through the open window. She stood up and walked to the bed. Zuko was still asleep. She leaned closer and looked at his face, which looked tense even when the prince was sleeping. His eyelids trembled, and thin lips were tightly pressed together. One of Zuko's hands rested on his chest and the other gave support to his head. Her instincts overtook her body and she reached out and traced his scar with her fingertips. The damaged area felt burning hot. Zuko didn't wake which urged her to continue exploring. Her fingertips touched his eyelids and travelled to his eyebrows, then nose and lips. She was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't notice the object of her exploration waking up.

Zuko didn't open his eyes, he waited for what was going to follow. Her fingers touched his ear. She hesitated for a moment, but then stroked it like someone with stroke their favourite dog. Prince was not happy with the comparison his mind came up with, but he could not deny that it felt good. She leaned closer, he could feel her hot breath on his face. Her long hair bangs fell on his cheeks. For a moment Zuko felt nervous.

Lu inhaled his scent. Zuko smelled of washed clothes which have been drying in the sun for the whole day with a hint of burning matches. Rare combination. She liked his scent.

"You are a special person," she whispered. "Special and gullible," she added grimacing. Lu straightened up and stared at the wall opposite the bed. She did not blink and did not move. She froze deep in thought, as if she was meditating. Zuko was about to open his eyes and say something, but her quiet voice stopped him. Lu began to sing.

_"Sleep, oh sleep, the child of the fire,_

_In harmony of dreams you will find your path._

_Sleep, oh sleep, while listening to choir:_

_The melodies of life and silence of the trees._

_Greet me with a smile of your innocence,_

_Tell me where it hurts when I can't see._

_Hold my hand and I will bring your senses,_

_To the highest peak of life for you and me._

_Tiptoe on the passage laid ahead you,_

_The leaves will fall defenceless at your feet._

_Sleep, oh sleep, my sweetest child,_

_Only in dreams of yours you and I will meet._

Lu stopped singing as abruptly as she started. Her gaze finally eased, and she blinked. Burning sensation washed over her eyes as she felt them watering.

"What's the rest of the song?" he asked refusing to open his eyes. The comfort of the situation was too pleasant to stop. Her heart skipped a beat in realization that Zuko was awake the whole time. She felt a blush of deception creep on her cheeks. Lu stood up and walked to the desk.

Zuko finally opened his eyes and looked at her. The smirk creeping on his face was impossible to hide, so the prince smirked wider. The look of flustered Lu was priceless.

"You could have told me you were awake." She mumbled, but Zuko ignored it.

"What's the rest of the song?" he repeated his question.

"I don't know the rest." She replied still unable to look at him, feeling embarrassed about the situation.

"How is that possible?" Zuko exclaimed. "Where have you heard it?"

Lu didn't want to continue the conversation, but she felt like owed the prince that much, after molesting his face in his sleep. "I don't know. I just know it form somewhere. I don't remember. Why are you suddenly so interested?" she aimed back at him.

Zuko thought of a reply for a while.

"No reason," he finally replied. "Not important." Zuko jumped off the bed and stretched. He felt refreshed. He quickly approached Lu and pinner her to the desk. "You were quite into what you were doing earlier," he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I liked it."

A breath got stuck in her throat as she stared at him wide eyed.

"And those glasses, Lu," Zuko groaned lazily, "not flattering."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrow finally getting back to her senses. "I have finally finished analysing these maps and notes, and instead of asking me what I found, you choose to finger-point at irrelevant aspects?" the change of subject seemed like a good idea, especially when Zuko was so close to her face. He didn't want to change the subject, but the topic was too important.

He stepped aside. "Show me,"

"Everything begins here..." Lu pointed at a piece of paper and started the prolonged explanation. With every name came an explanation, with every explanation – an example. Neither of them knew how long they were studying for, but when they finally finished both felt exhausted. Lu sat leaning against the wall, her eyes were closed, and breathing was steady. She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Zuko kneeled beside her. He fought the temptation to touch her face, instead he ruffled her hair. He picked her up moved her to the bed, pulling the blanket over her. Lu grunted something her sleep. Zuko stayed seated beside her for s short while, before he got up and exited the room.

There was a lot on his mind. A lot of information to take in and a lot of decisions to make.


	4. Avatar

"Good morning," Lu walked into Iroh's room and scanned the situation. Servants were preparing tea ceremony for two.

"Good morning," he replied. "Sit down, have some tea. There is nothing like a hot cup of tea on a chilly day."

"Thank you. But tea is not the only reason you've called me, correct?" she asked smiling. General Iroh laughed.

"I can never fool you," he shook his head. "You are right there is something I want to discuss with you."

"You flatter me General Iroh," she chuckled.

"Eh, I'm not a general anymore, I'm just a tired old man," he replied with sneaky smile on his face. She nodded and poured tea into two simple cups. She handed one cup to Iroh and took the other one. She waited for him to start the conversation, unsure of what was going to follow.

"I want you to stay near Zuko. Become his support. No matter what he says, he needs someone near him, someone who will understand him and accept him with all his flaws." Iroh took a sip of his tea. "He is good boy, but he is gullible, and that is not a flattering trait."

"I don't suppose you will going anywhere soon?" Lu asked slowly, trying to understand if there was a hidden message in his words.

"Of course not, I might be old but I'm still vital." He patted his belly and laughed.

She smiled. "I will do as you say father. There is however something I want to say."

"Please do,"

"Prince Zuko is overly confident and in my opinion, it's not always justified. He is too reckless and sometimes I cannot understand him. I will remain beside him until I feel that he does not need me," she smiled lightly at Iroh and he finally understood what she meant. "As soon as I feel that he no longer needs me, I will disappear." Iroh looked at her intently.

"Should I take it as your request to leave the Fire Nation?" she finally asked.

Lu looked away, unable to look into his piercing eyes. "I want to move on from this pointless war, father," she replied.

"It's a one-word answer, Lu," Iroh insisted.

"In that case, yes, please accept it as my request to leave the Fire Nation."

Iroh needed time to think, but he knew that Lu was expecting his answer there and then. The last thing he wanted was to allow his named daughter to banish herself from his nation and his life. After Lu Ten died, Lu was not herself, it took her a long time to learn how to live without him, just like Iroh. Losing another child was too hard, but Iroh knew that one day she will want to go. He also knew that if he was completely against the idea, she would not disobey him, but he could not do that to Lu.

"Very well, Lu." He said at last. "If that's what you want, so be it. But before you rush into making such a vital decision, promise me that you will consider all the ups and downs. I wouldn't want you to regret the decisions you make."

"I promise." Lu bowed lightly.

***

"Uncle, Lu it's the Avatar! It's him!" Zuko yelled. The crew rushed around following his orders, trying not to get into Zuko's way. Lu did not rush. Zuko's rushed and reckless actions never got him far, she knew it was better to stay put and act strategically.

"Lu!" Zuko barked and she quickly turned around to face him. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Zuko was not angry, no, he was furious, but she caught a hint of desperation in his voice.

"What do you want me to do?" she questioned looking directly into his eyes.

His mouth opened and closed unable to exclaim a word. He threw his hands in the air and groaned. Lu looked at General Iroh. He nodded lightly as if giving her his approval.

Lu inhaled and exhaled. She knew that she will be using a lot of energy, she had to brace herself. She pulled herself together abruptly taking a fighting stance of Water Nation, her hands rose in the air as she summoned the water with her mind. Her hands played no role in her abilities, but it eased the process for her. She pulled her right leg close to the left, stood up straight and ordered the water to rise. Water spiralled and moved upwards. Lu spun around and pushed her hands out. The water charged at the Avatar hitting him, causing him to fall into the sea.

"Brilliant!" it was Iroh. He stood nearby watching her technique. He rubbed his chin nodding his head in approval. "Well done." Lu didn't reply. Her gaze fell at Zuko. That moment she knew that she would never forget the look on his face when a young boy known as Avatar was captured.

***

"How could be let him escape?"

"How exactly were we supposed to keep him steady?"

"He is the Avatar after all..."

"It's not possible..."

"But he had just awakened."

"We can never be sure what he is capable of and we confirmed that already."

"Yet Prince Zuko is acting frantically..."

"He's too young and foolish..."

"It's understandable."

"He can't..."

Lu hurried to move away from the door that separated her from the room that the crew dined in. Needless to say, if she listened for a while longer she would bust the door and give them a piece of her mind. However, she could not deny that they were not completely wrong. She made her way to Zuko's quarters unsure of what to do or say. She knew that Iroh was already there. When she approached the door, she heard two men arguing, although it sounded like the younger one was arguing with himself and the older one was interrupting to make him input in the conversation. She sighed and took a deep breath. Her knuckles connected with the door three times, but before she could open it a powerful outburst of fire blasted the door out. She barely made it aside.

"Zuko, please try to control yourself." Iroh said. "You will end up hurting somebody." Zuko glared at the old man. There was so much he wanted to say but his tongue just wouldn't let him.

"How could we let him escape, Uncle?" he spat. "How did that happen?"

"What happened – happened," Iroh responded.

Lu leaned against the wall near the door and crossed her arms on her chest. It was better to be near the closest escape route.

"And you!" Zuko pointed at her, fire escaping his fingers. "You were supposed to be there and help us capture him."

She opened her mouth to snap back but didn't. Zuko wouldn't understand that her energy was not used the same way as his. He wouldn't understand that every time she used so much energy she had to replenish it.

"Zuko you cannot expect her to do everything, right?"

"Uncle, she was not the only one working, EVERYBODY were busy trying to hold Avatar. But if you assign us working together I expect her to always be there and have my back!"

The girl listened feeling anger quickly rising inside her.

"Zuko..." General Iroh started but Lu interrupted him. The old man shut up and waited for what was going to come.

"You know, Prince Zuko, there are three things in this world I don't care about: power, commerce and your opinion. If it was up to me, the first thing I would his knock you out and then hit you a couple more times, just to make sure you've got it good. Your foolishness beat all my expectations. Stop blaming everyone for your failures and face them like a man!" she yelled at him. She was no longer leaning on the wall. She stood in front of the royal fire bender clenching her fists, trying not to "accidentally" send a vase into his head.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

Lu didn't make him wait long for her answer.

"Exactly what I said, nothing more nothing less. Try not to push your responsibilities onto other people. It doesn't work that way. If you really want to catch the Avatar, sit down and think a plan through. It is not that simple."

"Who the hell are you to talk to me that way?" Zuko snarled. "You are not even from the Fire Nation."

Iroh sat straighter. The situation was getting out of hands.

"And I thank the Avatar for that every day of my life. Who would want to be a part of Nation with Prince like you in the royal family?"

Zuko took a step closer and glared at her, she glared back. Their silent eye war continued for several minutes. Iroh cleared his throat but was ignored.

"You are despicable," Lu was going overboard, and she knew it, but wanted him to finally see past his nose.

Swiftly Zuko grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She did not wince, instead a smile crept on her face. It irritated him.

"I don't need you to tell me that. Don't forget your place here. If it wasn't for uncle, you'd be dead now." Zuko's voice was calm, but it dripped with venom as if he wanted to hurt her feelings. Even if he did, Lu didn't show it. Her eyebrows rose on their own but she replied nothing. His grip tightened, Lu still did not budge.

"That is enough, Zuko." General Iroh stood up. "Lu here can be very straight forward, which isn't always a good thing." He said now addressing the girl. She looked down feeling a hint of guilt nudging on her chest. "But don't fall low enough to disrepute a woman."

Zuko's grip loosened before he released her. Strange tension in the air arose.

"The same applies to you." he spoke to Lu. "I wanted you two to spend more time together, so you could compensate each other's weaknesses, so you could learn from each other. Instead you are barking like stray dogs, playing a game of who will hurt whom more. I am very disappointed in both of you."

Lu looked down and nodded. She turned around to face Prince Zuko.

"I apologize to you Prince Zuko. From hereon I will be more careful with what I say."

"Good." Iroh smiled. "Now you Zuko!"

"What?"

The prince crossed his arms on his chest.

"Don't you have anything to say to our Lu?"

"No?"

"Prince Zuko!"

"Fine. Whatever." Zuko knew he had to. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Apology accepted." Lu replied. "Please excuse me." She said bowing once again but not meeting anyone's eyes. "I would like to return to my room." and not waiting for an answer she slipped away.


	5. One of those days

Lu walked into her room and closed the door slowly and quietly. Deep in her thoughts she made her way to the table and sat down, resting her face in her hands. Iroh's words kept drilling her head and mind endlessly. A mixture of feelings was filling her up to the core and emptying straight away. It was like a recycling process which made her sick. Lu pressed her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes while taking deep and steady breaths. She needed to calm down. She needed to think everything through. Another loud and heavy sigh escaped her lips. She grabbed a glass of water from her desk and splashed it into her face.

"I am very disappointed in you," she could hear Iroh's voice so clearly in her head. She continued replaying the situation in her head. "I was so stupid," she rested her hand on her hands. She sighed heavily. Lu was frustrated and annoyed. Now she understood why every time Zuko was angry, he released flames out of his palms, he almost breathed fire. Allowing so much negativity to pile up inside was unhealthy. It was oppressing her. She could no longer dwell on it. A loud groan escaped her lips as she stood up and smashed her hands on the desk.

"Time to train." She said and made her way to the deck of the ship.

***

Days later

"Oh, it seems like a storm is coming." Said Iroh looking at the clear sky. Zuko and Lu looked up.

"What are you talking about Uncle? The weather is perfect." Zuko stated irritably. General Iroh sighed and looked at Lu, she rolled her eyes and looked away, concentrating on her training. He walked towards her with his hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe. She knew he stood behind her, but she did not try to start a conversation.

"You haven't been yourself since the incident, Lu," He said quietly. She looked at him in hesitation but did not reply to his comment. She bowed lightly as a sign of respect and apology, but she was not ready to continue the conversation.

Zuko watched from the corner of his eyes. Since the day of the argument Lu did not say a word to him. Zuko didn't mind, but the tension in the atmosphere bothered him. Something did not feel right, as if there was a gap forming in the atmosphere.

"Prince Zuko, I think we should turn the ship."

"No! We will continue as we are. Finding the Avatar is what matters the most!"

"But what about the crew?"

"The crew doesn't matter. Catching Avatar is of the most importance."

Zuko turned around and marched away. Iroh sighed. "He didn't mean it really." He laughed lightly speaking to one of the crew members. "He's just tired. We are all tired."

Lu narrowed her eyes. *Why is he so stubborn? * she thought in annoyance, forming a small water ball and aiming it at Zuko's head, but before it hit him she released it. Water splashed behind him. Zuko stopped, realized what was going to happen, he didn't turn around and continued walking. *Idiot. *

She picked up her daggers and walked after Zuko. The door slammed right in front of her face, causing her to close her eyes from the blast. She took a deep breath and knocked. "Who is it?" Zuko yelled from the other side.

"It's me." She replied almost forcefully. "Open the door," she added quietly.

Lu took a step aside as if sensing that Zuko would kick the door open. The door swung open and Zuko stepped in front of her. "What?"

"You are being irrational." She pushed past him and walked into his room.

"Don't invite yourself into my room." he shut the door and followed closely behind. She stopped in the middle of the room. They stood quietly for a short while. Scent of Jasmine start filling the room. Zuko gulped. The scent always got stronger when Lu was experiencing certain emotions. The scent tickled his nostrils, causing him to take a deep involuntary breath. "Turn the ship, Zuko." She said firmly. "You know you are acting irrational. Listen to your uncle for once."

"I give orders on this ship. We will continue following the Avatar."

"Stop being so stubborn!" she threw her arms in the air and turned to face him. "Think about the people working on this ship. Think about your uncle!" she yelled into his face. "Can you think of someone other than yourself? Can you Zuko?"

"I don't want to hear this from you." he snapped angrily throwing a fire blast at the chair in front of them.

"What a waste of resources." She said commanding the water from her water holder to put out the fire.

"Do you get masochistic pleasure from doing stupid things, which tend to turn on you in the worse way possible? Commander Zhao..."

"Commander Zhao is a fool. I won't let him mess up my plans,"

Lu's eyes moved frantically, as she forced a pile of books laying on floor rise in the air and drop on Zuko's head. The fire prince groaned and threw a fire punch at her. Lu moved aside, allowing the fire to hit another chair in his room. The fire was put out before it could spread. They glared at each other.

"You have no boundaries, do you?" he questioned.

"Actually, I have a lot. I also have a lot of flaws and weaknesses, just like you and everybody else on this ship," she replied pushing the hair out of her face. "Turn the ship, Prince Zuko. Think about the people whose lives you are putting on the line." She made last attempt to bring Zuko to his senses. There was nothing more that could be said. Her hand rose, and the book piled themselves on their place next to Zuko's bed. Lu turned away and marched out of the room, knowing that Zuko would do the exact opposite of what she asked him.

Zuko didn't see her out, he looked away clenching his fists. He knew that she was right, but he couldn't agree to it. Could he?

"Catching Avatar is the only thing that matters," he hissed through his gritted teeth.

***

"Please try to understand him; out of all of us Prince Zuko has the most reasons for capturing the Avatar," Iroh said quietly as the soldiers gathered around him. They were seated around the fire and listened carefully as Iroh told the story of the exiled prince. Lu listened outside the door while leaning against the wall. She knew the story. She wasn't there to see it, but she knew.

"...he didn't want to go against his own father..." she heard Iroh's words. General Iroh knew how to make his own words dramatic and more meaningful.

*You are right father," she thought. "Zuko is not a bad guy. He never was. He is just desperate and imprudent." But Lu knew that Zuko would change. A voice deep inside told her that the exiled prince and the Avatar shared a stronger connection, their destinies were tied in more ways than just warden and prisoner.

***

The storm hit unexpectedly. Thunder shook the sky as darkness quickly spread over the clear sky. Lightening was striking one after the other, lighting up the darkness. Natural disasters do not wait for a good time to happen, they just happen and there is nothing people can do. In pouring rain Iroh continued to redirect the lightening from the ship while the rest of the crew tried to keep the ship afloat. The waves were rising higher and higher with every passing minute. It seemed like there was no ending to this disaster. Along with the rest of the crew Lu stayed out trying to balance the ship. There were no water benders in their crew, she was the only one who could redirect the waves from hitting the ship.

"Aaaa...ahhhhhh!" one of the crew members screamed as he slipped on the trap and started falling.

"Feng Lo!" Lu yelled but before she could react Zuko caught the man and kept him steady. Lu sighed with relief. Zuko looked at her intently before going back to shouting the orders to the rest of the crew.

"Lu! The waves!" he yelled pointing at another water monster approaching the ship quickly. Lu turned around, her wet hair was sticking to her face and neck, she panted heavily. She rushed to the border of the ship and extended her hands trying to summon as much mind strength as she could. She was exhausted.

"You can do it." Zuko yelled. No other words needed to be said. She nodded, took a deep breath and threw herself into the sea.

***

"Uncle, have you noticed anything strange lately about Lu's behaviour?" Zuko asked as Iroh sipped his tea peacefully. The prince refused the offered cup and crossed his legs on the floor. Iroh placed his cup on a tea table and looked at his nephew. Old man's face turned serious. He was surprised that Zuko showed interest in Lu's wellbeing. He never showed a lot of interest towards her unless they were arguing or fighting. He stroked his beard thoughtfully wondering what he should reply.

"So, you have noticed it too," Iroh started carefully.

Zuko nodded.

"What do you think the problem is?" he questioned. Zuko turned away.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it better stop sooner than later. She is getting weaker."

"Haahh..." Iroh chocked on air.

*So that's what he had in mind!* Iroh thought feeling somewhat disappointed. *And there I thought Zuko might...* his train of thoughts was interrupted before it reached the station.

"Uncle stop getting weird ideas!" Zuko exclaimed almost desperately.

Iroh laughed holding onto his tummy. "Whatever it might be, I'm sure she will deal with it."

"Uncle you give her too much credit," Zuko exclaimed, but Iroh knew that was not what he meant to say. What Zuko meant was "maybe you should help her".

Iroh smiled peacefully and looked at the steam which was slowly rising from the cup. Jasmine petal floated on the surface.

"She is my daughter after all."


	6. Lament

_What is this? Is this blood? My hands are covered in blood...Why am I running away? Who am I running from? I cannot breathe. Somebody please help me. Save me. Ugh...what a painful fall. I cannot feel my legs. What is this?? Why won't my legs move? Why...why..._

"WHYYYY?!" she screamed and jumped up from her sleep. It felt like someone forcefully dragged her up. Clothes and bedsheets were drenched in sweat. Lu breathed heavily, tears and sweat mixed and dripped into her eyes. A glass of water on the nightstand came in handy. The water slashed into her face, relieving the discomfort. Her chest hurt from lack of air. Lu took deep and steady breaths, trying to stabilize her breathing pattern. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched on her nightgown. "Not again," she mumbled falling back on the pillow. She stared at the ceiling blankly, feeling almost afraid to close her eyes and drift to sleep. Her gaze travelled to the open window. The curtains were pulled apart, revealing a starry night.

The sky was breath-taking. It was the kind of night when couples stayed awake all night just gazing at the stars. Lu wondered what it would feel like to stay awake all night with the loved one. "What on earth am I thinking about?" she said out loud, as if trying to confront herself. "I've just dreamt about blood and war and instead of trying to figure out I am wondering what it would feel like to gaze at the stars with..." she stopped herself. "I've lost my mind." She finally exclaimed. "I'm insane and there's no cure." Lu rubbed her face with her palms and groaned.

***

Imagine describing the colour of snow to a person who is blind from birth. How would you do it? "Exactly the opposite of what you see, you say?" That person wouldn't know what the opposite of what they see is, because they never saw it. Continuous, consuming darkness that always surrounds them is unexplainable. If you tell them that they see darkness how would they be able to believe you if they never saw the light before? Then what do you do? How can you explain the colour of snow? The answer is – you cannot.

And that is what _he_ felt while listening to the melody again. He could hear and question it, but he could not explain it, nor could he understand where it came from. The soft sound of a female voice that often haunted him in his dreams came once again. His eyes shot open. A cold chill ran down his spine as he sat up on the bed and placed his feet on the floor. It was past midnight and he could swear that he was about to have another sleepless night. As always, after hearing the melody Prince Zuko could not fall asleep. It played on his mind, drilled on it and bothered him to bits. He groaned and got up. He was too tired to feel the annoyance, instead he marched out his room to the deck.

Sea breeze was fresh and intoxicating. The wind played with his ponytail and caressed his face. Zuko took deep breaths trying to clear his mind. Thinking rationally was a problem.

"Can't sleep?" he turned around to see Lu approaching him. Her narrow girly shoulders were wrapped in shawl with the symbol of the Fire Nation. Zuko leaned on the ship border and looked at the dark sea. Lu walked closer and did the same. She didn't expect an answer or a conversation. It was late and Zuko did not look like he was in the mood to talk or argue, but to her surprise he replied.

"No," he said. "You?"

"Me neither."

They stood quietly looking at the sea, each one thinking own thoughts. The silence was not uncomfortable and the tension which played between them for the past weeks did not shake the air.

"You've done well." She said referring to the storm. Zuko nodded and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

She didn't look back. Her gaze was attached to the darkness.

"Say, have you ever heard a strange melody playing in the middle of the night?" he asked out of blue.

"Your uncle had a night of live music several times," she responded.

"No, that's not what I meant," he interrupted averting his gaze.

"Then what did you mean?" Lu sounded confused.

"Forget it." he brushed it off and turned around leaning on the ship border with his lower back.

"Oh, come on, oh might Prince Zuko, won't you tell your cousin?" she asked playfully. Uncertain of where this playful tone came from she looked away trying to hide a hint of a blush.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Every now and then I wake up and I can hear a woman singing. I don't know her voice nor do I understand where the sound is coming from. I can hear it while in my room but as soon as I exit the signing stops."

"You know," she started thoughtfully. "Hearing voices at such early age is a sign of dementia," Zuko did not appreciate her joke. Lu sighed and elbowed his side. "Okay, fine. Let's see this through. There are only five women on this ship," the chain of thoughts was started. "Chef's wife, two kitchen girls, a seamstress and myself."

"I know that." he replied feeling irritated. "But none of them or you sound even close to the voice I keep hearing. Do you really think I will not recognise the voice of my crew?" he questioned demandingly.

"Of course not, because you know every single person travelling on this ship." She replied sarcastically.

"You and I will never get along, will we?" he questioned.

"I think this is something we can agree on with certainty, Prince Zuko," Lu smiled and stretched. Zuko looked at her slim pale neck. "Good night," she bowed lightly and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Back inside, it is past midnight after all." Zuko reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving.

"No, you are not," he retorted pulling her closer. "Let's do something more entertaining," he smiled casing her eyes narrow.

"You are either offering me a duel or you need work harder on your flirting skills." She laughed catching a soft blush on Zuko's face.

"The first one obviously," he released her hand.

Lu dropped her shawl and took a fighting stance. "That's what I thought." She smiled and charged at him.

***

"After the thunderstorm we are unsure of Avatar's location, but if we look here..." Lu stopped in her tracks when a large shadow covered their ship. Everyone looked up to see the Fire Nation's war ship. On the deck proudly stood Commander Zhao.

"What do they want?" Zuko hissed.

"Maybe they want to join us for a game of Pai Sho?" Iroh smiled as he made another move which sealed the fate of his opponents.

Zuko and Lu exchanged gazes. Both of them knew that something was wrong and both of them could not stay as composed as General Iroh.

"Catching the Avatar is now a matter of the Fire Nation. Any information regarding his destination must be reported directly to Commander Zhao."

"I have nothing to say to Zhao. Get out of here." Zuko hissed.

"Commander Zhao forbids any ships to exit this area..." a line of Fire Nation soldiers stood in front of Zuko. Their faces were blank as if all emotion was sucked out of them.

"GET OUT!" fire escaped from Zuko's palms as he shouted at the soldiers.

Lu crossed her arms on her chest trying not to shake her head. If Zuko continued this way it wouldn't do them any good. He had to calm down. A happy exclamation came from the pai sho table indicating that Iroh won yet another again,

"Prince Zuko," she called for his attention.

"What?" Zuko barked.

"It's just a thought but," she rubbed her chin. "Why does all of a sudden Commander Zhao wants to find the Avatar so badly?" she asked. "Could it be that..." Iroh did not let her finish.

"Lu, could you please get me some of that lovely jasmine tea?"

She looked at Iroh wide eyed. Their eyes met, and she understood what he meant. She nodded and bowed, walking away flawlessly.

"Uncle, that man wants to take everything away from me." Zuko said. Iroh did not reply. He placed his hand on Zuko's back and remained silent.

***

"Where do you think you are going Prince Zuko?" he couldn't see her in the darkness, but he could almost sense that she looked at him wide eyed with both of her eyebrows raised.

"None of your business." He pushed past her and made his way to the ship edge.

"Hey Zuko." Her bold tone didn't surprise him anymore. Something was changed between him and they both felt it. He didn't turn around but stop to listen to what she had to say. "Be careful."

He clenched his fists and released them feeling a flow of energy and determination run through his body.

"I will." With that he jumped from the border and disappeared in the darkness. 


	7. Ego

"Meat, meat..." Sokka drooled as he stared at a juicy but greasy seal steak. Katara sent her brother a disgusted look and turned away. She loved meat but Sokka took it to a different level. She remembered when they made it to the air temple and walked into a room with statues of all the previous avatars, instead of admiring the history Sokka's only question was "WHERE'S THE MEAT?". Sometimes she wondered where all Sokka's craving came from and where all that food went. The guy was thin as a rail.

"Sokka, maybe that's enough? We are guests here after all," Katara said looking after piece of seal steak disappeared in the Sokka's black hole called mouth.

"I'm not even partially full yet. We need food to live Katara, you don't want me to die from starvation, do you?"

"It's not my top choice of the way you go but it will do," she retorted taking away the plate with Norther Water Tribe's native snacks. Sokka glanced at the plate sadness written all over his face. As if a very important part of him was lost forever.

Momo watched the people with curiosity only a lemur could show. His big ears twitched trying to catch and understand the meaning of what was happening. Little creature raised his back paw and scratched the back of his ear. His big eyes travelled to Sokka, who held a big chunk of seal meat which he managed to sneak behind Katara's back. As he brought it to his mouth and was about to take a big bite out of it, Momo jumped in front and snatched it from under his nose.

"MOMO! GIVE IT BACK!" Sokka yelled desperately, making Katara and Aang laugh. Momo made a noise that sounded like laughter and dropped the meat onto Sokka's face. Everybody laughed, including Momo. The sauce and greased dripped from his head down on his clothes, making him look less and less graceful, but extremely hilarious to Yue.

"Thank you Momo, that was kind of you," Sokka wiped his face and tried to get the grease out of his clothes. "Maybe next time I can have a lemur steak instead, does that sound good to you?"

Yue laughed covering her mouth with grace only a princess had.

Momo ran to Aang and hid behind him. "You can't eat Momo, Sokka. He's family, he loves us, and we love him," the Avatar smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Everybody loves everybody," Sokka mumbled turning his attention back to Princess Yue.

***

"Ah, I feel like I can finally relax." Lu dried her wet hair and pinned it up in a high ponytail. She wrapped a white cotton cloth around herself and sat down on a low stool. "Nobody to disturb me. Perfect." She poured herself some blue lotus wine and took a sip. A shiver run down her spine as warmth spready through her body. She was about to take another generous sip when something slammed into the door. Lu choked on the liquid and started coughing. The glass fell out of her hands and the bottle followed. She looked at the wasted goods in silent agony.

"LU! OPEN THE DOOR!" Zuko yelled angrily smacking it door with his leg once again. She looked at the glass and the bottle, at the hot tub and essential oils and groaned in annoyance and desperation. *Why now?*

The lock clicked, and the door opened allowing the prince to walk in. "Zuko, what do you want?" she asked tiredly. She picked up the bottle and the glass and held them close to her chest, still unable to believe that so much of precious rare liquid was wasted.

Zuko stormed inside but did not forget to lock the door behind him. He quickly scanned the room and looked at Lu holding onto the pottery. Zuko grabbed her arm causing the pottery to drop on the floor and this time break to small pieces. He ignored the sound of breaking ceramics and pushed the girl against the wall. He lowered his face to her and looked into her eyes. Lu could feel anger irradiating from him.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked calmly. "And why did you have barge into the bathing room when it's occupied?"

"I've heard that Zhao was here." He hissed ignoring her questions.

"Yes, that's correct," Lu averted her gaze.

Zuko caught her chin and forced her to look at him. The shine in her eyes reflected in his.

"He took the entire crew," he continued.

"Yes,"

"I've heard that you have volunteered to join them," he spat out bitterly. She stared at him wide eyed, feeling almost certain that Zuko was finally losing it.

"Sometimes I wonder what sources of information you use. Where did you hear such an obnoxious thing?" she questioned with a small smile. She slapped his hand away from her face and slipped out of his grip. "I'm not going anywhere. Although Commander Zhao did inquire if I wanted to join his chase of Avatar." Lu shrugged.

"So, you are saying that you are not going anywhere?" Zuko asked slowly.

"Of course, I'm not leaving. I am not one of the soldiers and I don't belong to the army, Zhao cannot command me. The only thing he can do is ask me if I want to join. The only one who can order me around is father." She replied as if it was the most obvious truth.

"And me." He added.

Lu raised her eyebrow. "Sure," he replied shrugging. "If that makes you feel better."

Zuko sighed with relief, although he felt sarcasm in her voice, he was willing to accept it. He turned around and sat on one of the low stools. The water in the tub was getting cold and he sent a stream of fire to heat it up. Steam started rising in the air and filling the room with pleasant moisture. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Lu. "How about a little entertainment," he questioned.

"Seriously?" she finally started feeling irritated. He burst into the bathing room preventing her from enjoying her peace, he was the reason precious blue lily wine was violated, he chatted crap, and now he just made himself comfortable in the room before she could even enjoy the hot water and the steam. "Fantastic, if you must stay here then please be my guest," the white cloth slipped off her body revealing her bareness. She walked to the tub and got in, loving the comfort of hot water. Everything would be even better if she didn't have _him_ ruining her alone time.

He sat there wide eyed and shocked at what she did. He felt a lump forming in his throat. Zuko swallowed hard unable to look away from her pale skin, which glistered in the water. A wave of heat washed over him. He felt a tingling sensation his lower body.

She leaned out of the bathtub and rested her chin on her hands, looking longingly at the broken ceramics on the floor. He wanted to look away from that mesmerising stare, but he couldn't. Her face was flushed from the water heat and the steam in the air. Her body gave away mixed signals and for the first time in a long while Zuko was startled. He wanted to touch her. He wanted her to crave for it. *Would she ever want it?* he questioned himself. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to that question. A sudden imagine of Zhao came to mind. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows, feeling bubbles of anger starting to boil inside him. *Would she do something like that for Zhao?* this thought rushed through his mind like a bat out of hell. Anger bubbles inside him finally burst, pouring bitterness mixed with jealousy all over his insides. Zuko rose to his feet and walked to the tub. She kneeled to her ear and whispered.

"When Commander Zhao was here, did you offer him a similar demonstration?"

Her hands clenched into fists. Lu used all her restraint to hold back a punch. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed, and nostrils trembled.

"You want to feed your ego on my behalf?" she questioned slowly. "Okay. No, Commander Zhao did not get similar demonstration, but I'm more than sure if he did he would have handled it much manlier than you." She whispered closely to his ear.

Zuko grabbed onto the bath border heating the water with his fire. Lu shrieked. The water was boiling hot when she jumped out of the tub. Her hands trembled, and skin burned. Luckily there were no blisters forming on her skin, which looked almost lobster red. She grabbed her loose trousers and a long-sleeved kaftan shirt and put them on slower than she wished to. Her skin ached and hands continued trembling. When the clothes were finally on she turned to Zuko who stood in the middle of the room with an uncertain look on his face. A sharp piece of ceramics shot from the floor to his face cutting his cheek. Hot blood ran down his face and dripped on the floor. He brought his hands to his face touched the cut. The feeling of warmth on his fingers finally snapped him back to reality.

He looked at the girl, but she didn't allow him to say another word and she pulled out her daggers and charged at him.

***

Iroh felt the heat coming from the bathing room as he slowly approached it. Loud thuds and sounds of metal hitting metal shook the air. Iroh sped up his pace. He pulled on the door, but it was locked from the inside. "What is going on here?" he yelled but he wasn't heard. "Open the door." He demanded but he was not heard. The sound of fighting continued. Iroh inhaled and on an exhale threw his arms in front blasting the door out. What he saw when he walked in made his blood run cold.

"What are you two doing?" Iroh's voice never sounded so deadly.


	8. Shake it out

"What are you two doing?" he repeated while sending a fire attack at both. The fire pushed the two away from each other but didn't hurt. They panted heavily glaring at each other and completely ignoring Iroh. Old man quickly scanned for damages and to his horror he found a lot. The anger on Lu's face shocked him. He has never been so much rage irradiating from the girl. She was completely messed up. Her loose kaftan was almost completely burnt, revelling her burnt body. Unclear liquid sipped from the wounds mixing with blood. Her trousers were in no better condition. Her hair was steaming as she stood there barefoot, ready to attack. Iroh sensed with every inch of his skin how serious her intentions were.

"I want to know what in the name of the Avatar happened here." The old man demanded.

Neither replied. Iroh turned to Zuko, who was in no better state than Lu. He was almost in a worse shape than the girl. Deep cuts covered his body and face together with countless bruises. There were no burns on him yet marks resembling whiplashes could be seen on his bared back. Lu must have used water to leave those marks. Zuko on the other hand did not look like he wanted to continue the fight. He looked like he didn't know how to stop it. Lu charged at the prince. He put his swards in front, blocking the attack.

"I said stop it you know," Iroh yelled sending them both flying from each other. "What have gotten into the two of you? Look what you have done to each other. Was it worth it? Tell me, was it?" he continued pressing. Zuko turned away silently. Lu lowered her weapons and straightened up.

"Nothing happened father," she replied. "Prince Zuko and I were just training. Getting used to each other's techniques and methods, so in case of danger..." she paused. "We would be able to cover each other's backs."

"Zuko?" Iroh called.

"What she said," the prince didn't look at his uncle. Zuko knew that Iroh understood well that what happened there was no ordinary training. He felt ashamed.

"Very well then," Iroh finally exclaimed. "Since the crew is gone...even the cook," he whimpered, "I want the two of you to clear up the mess you have made. And for the sake of my old heart, put some clothes on." He said looking meaningfully at Zuko and Lu.

They nodded. "I will get to it as soon as I..." Lu didn't finish her sentence. The light in her mind went out. Daggers slipped out of her hands and hit the floor. Her eyes rolled back, knees weakened and in couple of second her body hit the floor.

***

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a high fever; the burns are not helping either."

"Will she...will she recover?"

"Of course. I've given her leech extract and rubbed it in new wounds."

"Uncle, she is burning up."

"That's a normal body reaction. Her organism is fighting the illness."

"She is hallucinating. What is she saying?"

"I can't tell...her voice is too quiet."

Voices sounded like noise. They were close yet far away. She couldn't understand who they belonged to or what they were saying, all she wanted was for them to be quiet. Lu couldn't understand what was happening to her. Her body was on fire, she could feel every inch of her skin, every hair stinging and burning, causing waves of pain and suffocation. She wanted to cry but couldn't. The girl needed fresh air. She wanted to get away from the burning, from the pain and suffering. She tried to speak, but only coughing sounds escaped her lips. Talking was a chore. Her throat too dry and felt rough. After several attempts to speak she gave up and laid still, accepting the situation.

"Uncle, what's wrong with her?"

"Zuko," the old man tried to reason his nephew but Zuko's mind was not accepting his words.

"Why isn't she breathing?"

"Zuko calm down."

"UNCLE WHY ISN'T SHE BREATHING?"

A slapping sound silenced the room.

"Calm down. She is breathing. Very low, but steady. She fainted from exhaustion and pain."

The elderly man stood up and gestured for his nephew to do the same. "Now tell me what happened." He demanded, as they exited the room leaving to girl to rest and recover. Zuko followed closed to Iroh. He was deep in his thoughts. "Zuko?"

"It was entire my fault, uncle. I am to blame. Uncle," the old man stopped turned to look at the prince. Zuko's head hang low and he dropped to his knees in front of Iroh and touched the floor with his head. "I am sorry uncle. I am so sorry." He said quietly, feeling guilt and shame. There were so many other feelings he was experiencing that moment, but all he wanted was for Iroh to realize how sorry he felt. He did not just hurt Lu, his named cousin, member of his crew, his friend, but also his uncle, who was always there for him treating him like his own son.

"I know, Zuko," Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and helped him to get up. "When she wakes up, tell her what you told me."

"But what if she doesn't."

"Zuko, have some faith in her." Iroh smiled. "Would you like to join me for an evening walk?"

Zuko hesitated. "No, I will stay."

Iroh nodded and walked away. Zuko made his way back to Lu's room and sat beside her bed. He dimmed the fire and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited. After a couple of hours Lu winced. Zuko leaned over.

"Lu? Can you hear me?"

Lu opened her eyes and nodded. She moved slowly, first her toes and fingers, then her legs and arms. After reassuring herself that all her body parts were functioning, she slowly sat up. She cleared her throat and looked down at her body. She was carefully bandaged and dressed. Her skin no longer hurt yet moving was still difficult. The memories of their fight coming came back to her, but Lu decided not to concentrate on it. She looked at Zuko. He was facing away from her, showing the scarred side of his face. He was always self-conscious about the scar. It was his shame and his burden. But she liked it. Lu liked his scar, Zuko would not be himself without it, it made him special.

"Lu, I'm sorry," he finally said. He didn't turn to face her.

"I'm sorry too," she responded. Her throat was dry, and words came out rougher than she expected. "Please give me some water," she asked nodding at the jug of water. Zuko quickly brought it to her mouth and she took several quick sips of water. Water burned her throat, like the rain burns the desert. A small trail of water ran down her chin, but before she could wipe it away, Zuko pressed his thumb to her lips and trailed it down rubbing away the water. "Thank you for staying with me," she said. "I appreciate it."

Zuko didn't reply, he continued looking at her face almost hypnotized. "I thought you wouldn't make it," he said slowly. Lu glanced at his face. It was blank. Her hand reached out and touched his cheek. His flesh was pleasantly warm under her fingertips.

"It would take a bit more than that to get rid of me," she tried to joke it off but Zuko had no sense of humour. He caught her hands and brought it to his lips. Lu's heart skipped a beat as he planted several kisses on her palm. Zuko closed his eyes and rested his face against her hand. The sudden wave of emotions was drowning her. Her breath got caught in her as Zuko brought his face closer to her. A part of her wanted to run away but the other part wanted to stay.

"I need fresh air," she blabbered into his face when his lips were about to touch hers. Zuko stopped. A small smiled crossed his face.

He nodded and helped her up.

With Zuko's help Lu walked to the deck of the empty ship. The night was unusually quiet. It was alarming. She brushed off all the superstitious thoughts and turned to gaze at the sky. New moon was framed by numerous stars, all shining so brightly that for a moment Lu felt lost in the beauty of the night sky. They leaned on the ship's border and looked at the sea.

"Where is father?" she asked.

"He is taking a walk on the shore," Zuko responded. The prince was gathering his thought to say what was playing on his mind. "Listen, Lu..." he started but he was not destined to finish. Several loud explosions shook the air. The two took fighting stances but it was too late. The fire spread too quickly causing more explosions. "Too late," the prince yelled. He grabbed Lu's hand and threw her over his shoulder before jumping overboard.


	9. To the Northern Water Tribe

Their arms and legs worked frantically as they slowly approached the shore. Zuko pushed the girl out of the water and got out himself. They coughed and panted heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Zuko groaned and dropped on the ground. A cramp started quickly piercing the muscles on his leg. Lu crawled towards him and felt his leg. The muscles felt rock hard. The prince gritted his teeth. She pushed back her wet hair and concentrated on his leg. She was nowhere near as good as Ty Lee with human body knowledge, but she knew several simple techniques. Lu pressed her index and middle fingers together and hit Zuko's leg in several spots. The muscles relaxed, and the pain quickly faded.

"Thank you," Zuko got up and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he questioned. Lu nodded.

"We need to find father," she said.

"LU, ZUKO!" Iroh ran towards them with a worried look on his face.

"Uncle!" Zuko called. "We are okay, but the ship..." he closed his eyes and looked away.

"Who would do something like this..." Lu mumbled giving Iroh a hug.

"I can think of one person," Iroh narrowed his eyes and motioned for the two to follow him.

***

"Who could have done such a thing?" Zhao asked sounding devastated.

Lu shed a tear. "We know who it was," Iroh said.

"You do?" Zhao raised his eyebrow.

"Pirates," Iroh replied.

A small smirk crossed Zhao's lips, but it faded as soon as it came.

"We've made up our minds." General Iroh said seriously. "We shall join you Admiral Zhao."

"Very well." Zhao smirked openly and raised his cup of tea before bringing it to his lips and consuming the hot liquid.

***

"Everything is going according to our plan." Iroh said as he passed by one of the Fire Nation soldiers. They stopped next to each other. "Zhao doesn't suspect anything. Keep your face covered until we reach the Northern Water Tribe, then you can capture the Avatar."

"Thank you, uncle."

The soldier moved his mask from the face to reveal a large scar and numerous facial wounds.

"Do not take off this mask or uniform." Iroh repeated, wanting to make sure that it really sank into Zuko's head.

"I know," the prince pushed his mask back on his face.

"How is Lu?"

"Almost completely recovered. Zhao is surprisingly generous when it comes to her. He ordered the doctors of the ship to do whatever it takes to nurse her back to her health."

Zuko fell silent for some seconds.

"Uncle tell her to meet me at midnight in the wine cellar."

Iroh sent him a long studying look but nodded. "Don't blow your cover."

***

Lu sneaked from her room and made her way to the wine cellar. Earlier that day the cook showed her where it was for a couple of sweet words and a bribe from General Iroh. Like a shadow she moved down the long corridor almost admiring how big Zhao's ship was. The thought of Zhao made her cringe and clench her fists. She wanted nothing more than to punch his well fed smug face. She was almost savouring how could it would feel if her fist connected with his face. She opened the door and slipped into the cellar. It was dark and somewhat humid, but she assumed that the correct conditions for wine storage.

A small light twinkled in the corner. A masked fire soldier turned to face her. The masked slipped off to reveal Zuko's wounded face. Lu almost sighed with relief. She sat down and opened of bottle wine. She took a hearty sip and handed the bottle to the prince. Zuko took it but didn't drink. They sat in silence for some time, enjoying each other's company. After travelling together for two years neither of them realized how attached them got to each other.

"How are you?" she finally asked.

"Fine. You? I heard Zhao is treating you well," he stated finally drinking from the bottle. Lu took the bottle from him and played with it. The dim light from his hand reflected on her skin.

"I cannot complain," she responded.

Zuko snickered and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. "Hey! I haven't had any yet!" she pointed her bony finger at him.

"Too bad," Zuko gulped down the leftovers of the bottle. Lu pouted but did not dare take another bottle.

"You know, I've realized," she started looking at her hands. The moment felt somewhat intimate. "I haven't actually thanked you,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Thank you for turning the ship around that time. You did good." She stood up and touched the scarred side of his face.

Zuko pulled his face away misreading her action. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You always touch that side of my face. I don't need you to feel sorry for me," he hissed quietly.

"You think I feel sorry for you?" her eyes widened before twitching. Her hand landed on her stomach as she burst out in a heartfelt laughter. Zuko looked at her shocked and confused. "Prince Zuko, you are something else," she panted and wiped the tears from her eyes. Lu cleared her throat. "I always touch this side of your face, because I like it," she replied simply.

"What is there to like about this shame?" he questioned annoyed.

Lu just shook her head. "It's okay if you don't believe me. I must go now. Please don't seek another meeting with me until we reach the Northern Tribe." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Take care," she made her way to the door, but Zuko was faster. Lu found herself pinned to the wall, trapped between his hands. Without a word Zuko leaned it and touched her lips with his. It was a quick and innocent kiss which lasted only a couple of seconds, but they both savoured every moment of it. He released and pushed her to the door.

"I will see you at the Northern Tribe," he whispered, and the darkness swallowed the room.


	10. The Northern Water Tribe

When Lu walked out on the deck she was shocked to see black snow quickly spreading towards the walls of the Northern Water Tribe. It was unnatural and terrifying to see black snowflakes land on her hand. They melted instantly, leaving a black mark behind. She rubbed her hand on her clothes in disgust and walked to Iroh. The old General looked ahead as they approached the ice walls.

"Father is it a crime to wish this mission to fail?" she asked standing beside him.

"There is no crime in wishing for a pointless war to end," Iroh responded.

"I miss him, father," she whispered quietly. "I miss him every day,"

General Iroh locked his hand behind his back.

"Me too."

***

"You are that girl! The one who travels with Zuko!" Sokka yelled pointing at Lu. "Bring it on! I am willing you take you any day." He stood in strange pose which did not indicate anything to her.

"Listen to me, Zhao is planning to kidnap the spirit of the moon, without the spirit this tribe will fall in less than half an hour."

Sokka looked at her suspiciously. He knew he could expect that from Zhao, he was sicker than Zuko, but he didn't know who she was. He wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he questioned still holding his boomerang.

"You don't, but you have no choice." She turned away leaving bemused and panicked water tribe guy to his thoughts.

"Wait, what is your name?" he yelled running after her.

She turned around pushed him in his chest. Sokka fell back, but quickly regained himself and jumped up.

"My name is not important. My words on the other hand are. Hurry tell the others." Before Sokka could react, the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke – a common trick of the fire nation soldiers who could not fire bend. Sokka stood there weighting the ups and downs of her words when a fire nation fired one of their fireballs. Sokka winced and ran. He had to find Aang and Katara, he had to tell them what happened.

***

Northern Water Tribe were tough opponents. They fought with so much fierce and force that no fire soldiers showed. Lu could understand them. They fought for the lives of their children and people, their homes and traditions. She didn't strike, although the fort was full of material she could work with. General Iroh and Lu hid in the empty buildings when they saw people of either nation and when they way were clear they continued searching for Zhao. Neither of them knew where the ocean and the moon spirits were located so all they could was keep going forward and hope for the best.

Zuko got off the ship together with other nation soldiers. They haven't seen or heard anything from him since the battle started and that made the two nervous. They didn't speak about him, but deep inside both hoped that he made it to his destination safely. And more than anything else, they hoped that Zuko would not do anything stupid.

***

"Where is Aang?" Sokka asked landing Appa in a small oasis of the Northern Tribe.

"I've lost him," Katara looked devastated. "Zuko got him right from under me, I couldn't protect him."

"Now is not the time to self refect," Sokka ran to his sister and helped her up. "We have to find Aang, there is something I need to tell him. Remember that girl who travels with Zuko and the old man? She found me and told me that Zhao is planning to take out the moon to win this battle."

Yue let out a quiet yelp and covered her mouth. "The moon and the ocean are sacred spirits, he cannot do that," she whispered.

"Zhao can. Now hop on Appa, we have to keep going."

"Wait, but who will look after the spirits?" Katara asked pointing at the pool where the spirit of the moon and the ocean were swimming in a yin yang.

"This is a sacred place, the fire nation should not be able to find it," Yue said.

"Alright," Sokka helped the girls on Appa. "Let's get moving,"

Appa glided through the blizzard. Three people on top shouted Aang's name and tried their best to locate their bald-headed friend.

"There they are!" Katara yelled pointing at Aang and Zuko who were once again battling with each other. Appa lowered down.

"This time you are not getting away from me, Avatar," Zuko glared at team avatar.

"I doubt it," with several swift moved Katara rose the snow together with Zuko and smashed him against the ground. Zuko lost his conscious. "Aang, hurry, Zhao is after the moon spirit," Katara yelled.

"Wait, we probably shouldn't leave him behind," Sokka pointed at Zuko.

"Since when have you volunteered to protect the innocent?" Katara responded sarcastically.

"Sokka is right," Aang lifted Zuko in the air and carefully placed him in the saddle. Appa took off. "He would freeze to death if we left him." He explained almost apologetically.

***

"Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash on you tenfold," Iroh threatened Zhao who held the spirit in a sack. Zhao snarled and released the spirit, but before anyone could react he slashed it across with his fire. The time stood still as darkness fell upon them all.

Yue screamed and fell to her knees.

"Rrrraghhh..." Iroh attacked the soldiers who were sheltering Zhao with their bodies. Zhao took small slow steps back partially realized what he has done, but before he could take off running, Lu jumped in front of him and attacked.

"Coward!" she hissed blocking his fire attacks. "Ignorant coward!" she continued attacking furiously, throwing any objects she laid her eyes on at Zhao. Zhao did not hesitate to throw fierce fire punches at the girl. One of the punches caught her arm, burning it. Sharp pain pierced her body and lost her concentration. Zhao raised his hands to send the final attach when a shadow jumped in front of him.

"You survived." He stated looking up and down at Prince Zuko.

Zuko jumped in front of Lu shielding her with his body.

"You've tried to kill me,"

"Yes, I have." Zhao snickered. "And I will gladly do it again."

Lu left Zuko to battle his most hated opponent and ran to Iroh. He held the moon spirit in his hands, but it was lifeless. She clenched her fists and looked away. A sudden shudder shook them all. Lu opened her eyes. The Avatar's arrows started glowing. He was going into the Avatar state. Katara took a step closer but Iroh stopped her. She looked up at old man. He shook his head as if telling her that she should not interfere. And it was about time.

The Avatar absorbed the water forming a large watery figure, filling the darkness with moonlight glow. Everyone stopped and looked at the mesmerising glow. If the situation was not as serious, Lu could just sit there and look at the light. The Avatar raged. The series of the following events raced before her eyes with a speed of lightening. Before she knew it, the arm occupying the Northern Tribe was destroyed, the remaining ships turned around and were speeding away from the water kingdom. Zhao was mercilessly destroyed by the Avatar in his Avatar state and princess Yue sacrificed herself to restore the balance.

"Let's get going," Iroh whispered to Zuko and Lu. They nodded and followed the old man away from the crime scene.

"HOLD ON," the Avatar, or Aang, yelled chasing after them. "The girl who travels with Zuko, I need to speak to you," he said. Lu stopped and turned around. Iroh continued running but Zuko stopped.

"Come on Prince Zuko," Iroh returned and pushed the prince forward.

"But uncle..." Zuko protested.

"Go," Iroh was unwavering.

"What?" Lu questioned looking at a kind not older than twelve years of age. She still could not believe that he was the Avatar.

"Sokka told me that you warmed him about Zhao, but we didn't make it on time. I wanted to thank you for that," he said smiling.

Lu smiled with the corners of her lips.

"I'm sorry about your friend," she replied. "It was brave of her,"

Lu turned around and started walking away when Aang caught up with her again. "Have we met before?" he questioned.

"I highly doubt that," she responded as she continued walking.

Aang followed.

"But you look familiar," he insisted.

Lu stopped and turned on her heels. "Now this is weird Avatar, usually we are the ones chasing you, not the other way around."

Aang rubbed the back of his bald head smiling like a goofy kid. Lu's stern face softened.

"Look, there is not a chance that we have met. I have no memories of myself until the age of seven and since you have been mummified in an iceberg for the past 100 years, this makes the possibility of us meeting even smaller. Basically zero."

"That is of course true, but..."

Lu's eye twitched in annoyance. She raised her hand and aimed a pile of snow straight into Aang's face. "We'll meet again Avatar." She said and started running not wanting to be stopped by the monk again. 


End file.
